


【00Q】假如邦德怕猫

by Lucerous



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: 旧文搬运
Relationships: James Bond/Q





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运

我说的是实话，货真价实的，大实话。

为什么要首先强调这一点呢，看在上帝的面儿上，谁也不会相信MI6最出色最富有传奇色彩从未失败的00特工怕猫不是吗。  
哦，没错，我说的就是邦德先生。  
啥，看上去不像？  
我亲爱的，你太天真了，这年头眼见都不一定为实，何况虚无缥缈的看上去呢。  
事实上，邦德先生非常怕猫。  
而根源大概要追溯到很久很久以前，那个时候邦德先生还只是Little James，而不是现在这个令敌人闻风丧胆的007。  
苏格兰的冬日夜晚，詹姆斯被奥博豪斯先生领养回家的第一天，弗兰兹藏了一只猫在他的床上，不巧的是小詹姆斯毫无防备的一屁股坐在了那只猫的尾巴上。  
如果你是一只猫，被压了尾巴会怎么样？  
毫无例外，尽管我们的邦德先生从小就身手敏捷，也没能完全躲开一记利爪，是以邦德先生的右手手背上现在还留有一道浅浅的疤痕。  
那天晚上，小詹姆斯深深的，失眠了。  
不是因为初次来到一个陌生的地方睡了一张陌生的床，而是因为他感觉猫毛粘在了床和枕头的每一个角落，并且总是闻到属于那只给了他一爪子的猫的气息。  
但……  
即使是邦德也得承认，猫是一种十分可爱的动物。  
只是他们有锋利的爪子，可能不高兴就随时给你来上一抓当开胃小菜。  
只是他们有粗糙的舌头，可能在你的衣服上留下口水印子。  
只是他们有难以打理的毛发，可能会粘在每一个不可思议的角落。  
你看，无论你是多么出色的特工，童年留下的可怕记忆和随之带来的终身影响是不可磨灭的。  
尽管在多年的训练之下，邦德先生早就能做到面对猫视若无物，面不改色了。  
但若仔细观察，你一定会发现邦德先生从来没有主动接近过猫这种动物。  
直到……  
直到我们可爱的，猫一样的军需官出现在邦德先生面前。  
优秀的00特工对猫的感情开始又爱又恨，rather complicated.  
究竟邦德先生能不能战胜对猫及猫属性人类的下意识回避心理呢？  
结局正如你所看到的。  
流水的邦女郎，铁打的军需官。  
但是……  
在邦德先生对某人产生特殊性免疫反应，和我们的军需官Q在一起不久后……  
爱猫成痴的Q发现了无坚不摧007的小秘密。  
因为邦德从来没有摸过自家两只猫咪。  
尽管他会从世界各地给Q的宝贝们带不同牌子不同口味的猫粮。  
尽管他会帮Q清理被两只混世小魔王弄得一团糟的厨房和客厅。  
可他从来没有摸过她们。  
对比之下，这是多么奇怪的一件事情。  
但Q还不能因此确信，毕竟谁都难以相信传奇般的00特工会……怕猫-_-||  
可随着Q的深入研究，他发现邦德从来没有在他抱着猫的时候有所靠近，也就是字面意义上，身体距离的缩短。  
你要知道某不美人相伴会死特工可是恨不得在没有任务的每一个空档都和Q腻在一起，字面意义上的，间或伴有身体深入接触的，腻在一起。  
尽管风流多情，处处留情，无节操播种机的邦德有一百种调情勾引手段哄骗Q放下他的猫。咳……这一点不在Q的论证范围之内。  
福尔摩斯说过，排除掉所有的不可能，剩下的即使再令人难以置信也是真相所在。  
所以，Q断定，邦德是怕猫的。  
既然如此……此时不借机恶作剧一下又没有好好归还装备的007，更待何时？


	2. Chapter 2

我们上次说到哪了？

Q的恶作剧？  
好吧，这个故事有点小长，容我慢慢道来。  
社会上有着许多没有明示却自然而然且让人觉得顺理成章的规矩。  
比如部门年终一定要总结大会，比如大多数时候总结大会伴随着同事聚餐，比如聚餐后就地来个party，然后大家跳跳舞聊聊天泡泡妹……  
相信我，无论你在什么奇葩地方工作，都逃避不了这些社交必修活动，尤其是在 年 终 总 结 的时候。  
A:“嘿，你说今年Q分部的战损报告交了吗？“  
B：“已经交了…而且我听说今年Q分部百分之七十的装备都报废了…”  
A：“OMG…照这样的报废率M又该担忧科研经费的申请了，我们MI6简直一年比一年穷啊……”  
C：“别提经费了，我听说楼下MI5又要重新搞装修啊……而且话说下午我路过Q分部的时候看见Q气的头顶都冒烟了，那个低压真是……”  
B：“千万不要啊，我们MI6的发际线全靠Q支撑，火气太大脱发怎么办？”  
B：“等等，MI5还装修什么鬼，他们不是去年才换的新型防弹单面可视玻璃嘛！”  
A：“楼下土豪有钱就是任性……唉……我估计Q是一边心疼装备一边又被M训了一顿内心很不爽……”  
B：“恩……其实……我觉得……这也不能怪Q……”  
A：“……+1……”  
C：“……+2……”  
话已至此，三个人心照不宣的瞄了一眼仍在舞会里如鱼得水007。  
MI6的特工们有个默认的规矩，不要招惹军需官，尤其是军需官们的老大，Q……  
众所周知，Q是绝不会让任何损坏装备的人好过的，但007屡屡逃脱，这实在是让人生疑。  
A：“是不是长的帅可以刷脸卡……”  
B：“什么时候特工也开始看脸了……”  
C：“说好的要大众脸要混入人群也认不出呢……”  
“咳咳……gentlemen，我觉得也许是因为他每次弄坏装备都会带小礼物赔罪……”某人眨了眨他迷人的蓝眼睛，狡黠的说道。  
“邦邦……邦德先生……”ABC尴尬的鸟兽散。  
无视站在柱子后的Q阴云密布的脸，詹姆斯•厚脸皮•不怕死•邦德笑眯眯的又问了一句“是这样吗，cute～”  
“……”是你个大头鬼……  
其实ABC议论的基本没错，除了M训斥他这一点之外。  
M只是在看过战损报告后云淡风轻的路过Q分部，拍了拍Q的肩建议他以后更多的考虑装备的稳固性而不是创造性而已。  
恩……现在你能理解Q愤怒的小火球从何而来了吗……  
即使是再稳固的手枪也不可能从非洲大蜥蜴的口中抢回来。  
即使是再稳固的阿斯顿马丁也不可能在河里洗澡之后还完好无损。  
即使是再稳固的手表也不可能在爆炸后还留有全尸。  
Q反复劝说自己M只是相当中肯的给出了意见并暗示了他应该好好管教某装备爆破老狗……  
但如果他能管住的话，詹姆斯邦德早就被吊打一百遍了……  
幸好……脸色阴转晴。  
怎么好像有点不祥预感，邦德先生下意识的摸了摸鼻子“咳咳…最后一支舞了…Cute,may I？”  
“不是还有那么多 pretty girls 等待着她们的邦德先生共舞？”  
特工先生敏锐的察觉到了四周来自MI6众人或明或暗的关注目光“Oh,cute,看在墨西哥番茄味猫粮和已经在逐年降低的战损率份儿上……”  
“拜你所赐，邦德先生……” 嘴上虽然咬牙切齿，Q还是乖乖的把手交了过去。  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
深情柔软的女音透过耳膜。  
“Now I'm Captain Cronin and you're Mrya .” 邦德低声在军需官耳边说道。①  
“但显然我不是个舞蹈家。”Mrya是不会连踩Cronin三脚的…  
毕竟…你不能对一个技术宅的舞蹈要求过高…  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,for the sake of auld lang syne.  
邦德先生微微一笑，迷人的蓝眼睛弯成一道弧“当然，你可是我的军需官。一个特工总是需 要 他的军需官的。”  
“MI6的训练也包括了如何讨人欢心？”  
“不不不，cute，这是你教给我的。”Q显然低估了邦德的无耻程度。  
If you ever change your mind, but I living, living me behind, oh bring it to me, bring me your sweet loving, bring it home to me.  
“有什么事情瞒着我吗，cute？”  
“……”Q又踩了邦德先生一脚。  
“看来确实有事情瞒着我。”  
“没有。”Q坚定的直视着邦德先生的眼睛，义正言辞的否定了这一点“还有，以后不许在公开场合叫我cute。”  
“那私人对话中可以吗，cute？”邦德先生显示了对这个称呼的浓厚兴趣。  
Q当然不会回答这样尴尬的问题。  
……  
随着舞曲最后一个节拍的结束，邦德先生光明正大的牵着Q向门口走去，侍应生眼明手快的递上了两人的外套。  
“哦，cute，你可以解释一下在我风衣的右口袋里悄悄放了什么吗？”  
呃……Q僵了一下，难道他的小动作早被发现了？  
“作为大名鼎鼎的007的军需官，你的撒谎水平显然还需要…”  
MI6所有亲眼目睹的人都不会忘记邦德先生从来冷静的脸裂了的样子，虽然极其短暂，但特工们的眼睛总是敏锐的。  
一团毛茸茸的小奶喵正欢腾的在邦德先生的手掌上踩来踩去，如果你站的足够近，观察又足够细致，你会发现邦德先生的手指正在轻微的颤动，显然正在克制自己不要把手上的东西丢出去。  
“喵……”十二点的钟声敲响了“新年快乐，我亲爱的00特工先生。”  
“新年快乐，Q。你的礼物很特别。”特工先生后半句话语气没有什么起伏。  
“你喜欢就好。”被憋的说不出其他话来的邦德是难得一见的。  
“嗯，这个问题…也许我们该回家好好讨论…”说着，邦德先生顺手把小奶喵放在了Q的手上。  
嗯，回家之后，邦德先生抱着恶作剧成功心情愉悦的Q向床走去，扑倒，亲亲，少儿不宜的活动，一切都是顺理成章。  
多么美好，如果Q的床上没有蹲着两只满心期盼与主人共眠的猫的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①梗出魂断蓝桥，Cronin和Mrya为男女主人公，Cronin为中尉，Mrya为舞蹈演员，两人在共舞友谊地久天长时定情。


End file.
